What If Maximum Ride Style
by The Writing Fedora
Summary: 'What If...' series is a very good series. It's basically what if this or that happened. This summary isn't very good, but, the story might be worth your time. So go ahead, click that story link above.


**Hi… I'm The Writing Fedora, and this fic is going to be sort of based of a series I like called, "What If…". Basically you read the first chapter and then follow the instructions at the bottom. If you make a bad choice, it tells you to 'Hang your head, and go back to page 1'. So the updates are going to be like this. This will probably NOT be the longest chapter. I will update with the choices the instructions told you to choose AT LEAST once a week, I promise. If I'm feeling particularly good or know I can't update the next week, I might give you chapters for two sets of instructions. I hope you enjoy! Yes, this **_**was**_** 'Once Upon a Flock'.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride. *sniffles* That was hard. **

**For the sake of this story… here are the ages:**

**Max: 16**

**Fang: 16**

**Iggy: 16**

**Ella: 15**

**Nudge: 15**

**Gazzy: 13**

**Angel: 10**

**Max POV:**

"Max, Fang, Iggy… can I have a word?" Mom asked from the kitchen as we were going up the stairs. I looked at Fang and he shrugged.

"Iggy…?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Mhm…" I said disbelieving.

"Seriously Max! I didn't do anything! Yet…" I gave him a glare that was wasted since he's blind.

I walked into the kitchen with the two of them trailing behind me. It was Sunday night… what gives? I looked at the clock and saw it was 10:00.

"You wanted to speak to us?" I asked.

"Yes. You, Fang, Iggy, Ella, and Nudge will be going to High School tomorrow, Gazzy will go to middle school and Angel will go to elementary school." Mom said, waiting for me to explode.

"Great…" I moaned. We're famous and Fang's hot. This is just great… "Guess we got to get ready for school tomorrow… be a bright little rays of sunshine." I groaned. Fang's arm snaked over my shoulders and he gave me a squeeze.

"We'll be fine Max," He says as we walk away. As Iggy walks up the stairs we pause a moment and Fang kisses me. "I love you,"

"I love you too," I grumble. "Guess tomorrow's going to be hell, am I right?"

"Only one way to find out!" He says with fake enthusiasm.

All I could think as I sank down on my bed was, 'What have I gotten myself into?'

0

A blinding light unwilling glowed through my eyelids. A soft voice that was identified as Ella's told me to wake up. My eyelids fluttered open, alarmed that the time was 6:47.

"What the hell, Ella?"

"I know, we're two-three minutes behind schedule."

I groaned and threw my arms up at the fact my sister could care less about sleep.

"Is Iggy up?"

"Yes."

"Is he making bacon?"

"Yes."

"I'll be down in 5."

"I thought you'd say that!" Ella smiled and skipped out of the room. Seriously, it's 6:50. How does someone have so much energy?

I walked to the bathroom and washed my face. There. I look more energized already. I grabbed my makeup organizer and swiped on some mascara. I put on some deep brown eye shadow (just a touch) and swiped on a _light_ layer of strawberry-vanilla lip gloss. Gosh, I sound like Nudge. Sorry. I brushed my teeth and flashed myself with my "pearly whites" as Ella calls them. Ella applies foundation but I say, I have a face, not something without a skin tone. Acne was not a problem. Onto my clothes.

I pulled out my favorite denim short shorts. Not short _short _shorts. Just shorter.I pulled on a turquoise cami and a white see-through shrug. I paired it with a thick brown leather belt and a thin, strappy brown leather bracelet from Fang and the promise ring which I wear daily. I threw on a mismatched pair of socks and some white DC hi-tops. Perfect. And I sound out of character… again.

I marched downstairs, determined to get on with my day. I grabbed a plate and filled it with 6 chocolate chip pancakes stacked up, 30 pieces of bacon and 15 donut holes. I poured myself some orange juice and sat down with Iggy. Huh. Where's the rest of the Flock? It's a bacon day. Whatever. I started to chow down beside Iggy.

"NUDGE! GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM!" I heard Ella scream.

"ALL I GOTTA DO IS PEE!" Screamed Gazzy.

That's where they are. My emotionless rock slithered down the stairs in black cargo shorts and the black white fire shirt. His recently cut hair looked really good today. His jet black hair ended when his neck started in a fresh, spiky spikes and had spiky side bangs which ended above his hair. He hates it and I think it's hot. So there. He sat down next to me and ran a hand through his new short, spiky hair that I ABOSULUTLY love.

"So, do you know your schedule yet?" The emotionless rock asked.

"We get them at the main office today, silly." I said, then asked, "You knew that why did you ask me?"

"Cuz Iggy apparently has his."

"Oh, really? Iggy," I asked, "Did Ella give you your schedule yet?"

Iggy blushed, and replied, "Yes. We have Chemistry and English together. And Spanish class. 2nd, 3rd, and 5th period."

Ella and Nudge walked downstairs jabbering away. Then Ella turned to us and said, "I picked up all of your schedules yesterday. Here they are." Then, Gazzy and Angel scampered down. "Oh goodie!"

"Angel, your 5th grade teacher is Mrs. MacKelwane. The rest of you, here are your schedules."

_**Maximum Ride: Schedule 304: Team: Chocolate Chip Cookies: School ID: 883456**_

**Period 1- Trigonometry- Mr. Makelmore**

**Period 2- Spanish III- Seňora Claviera **

**Period 3- English 10H- Mrs. Hinkle**

**Period 4- Chemistry 10H- Mr. Bio**

**Period 5- Elective: Art- Mrs. Ho**

**Period 6- Resource- Ms. Jamenson**

**Period 7- History 10H- Mr. Chi**

**Period 8- Health and P.E. - Mrs. Burnett**

"The chocolate chip cookies?" I asked, weirded out that this was my favorite food.

"Yeah… the seniors that picked this year's names were _really_ hungry." Ella replied.

"Oh,"

We all compared schedules. I had trig with Ella and Nudge (who were apparently REALLY smart), English with Iggy, Fang, and Ella, Chemistry with Fang, Art with Ella, Resource with Iggy and Fang (this was going to be fun), History by myself, and P.E. with Fang, Iggy, and Nudge.

"Lucky you guys," Ella said sarcastically, "You have Mrs. Burnett."

I raised my eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Mom came down, "I mean you have two seconds to get on the bus!"

**Well, looks like we have a tight situation. Max got Mrs. Burnett and has History alone. The bus is about to come, too. The Flock can't drive… interesting.**

**If you want the Flock to take the bus, go to Chapter 2.**

**If you want the Flock to fly to school, got to Chapter 3.**

**If you want the Flock to be late for school and miss the bus, go to Chapter 4.**

**REVIEW WITH YOUR PATH!**

**Peace, Love, and Fedoras,**

**~The Writing Fedora**


End file.
